ETERNAL NIGHT WITH MY LITTLE PRINCE
by kirameku-14
Summary: "My little prince, now I'll ride you and this night is our eternal night.". YEWOOK LAGI.


Superstar ijen neoya moksoril nopyeo jilleo. Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkeumeul hyanghaeyo Let's go. Superstar ijen neoya moksoril keuge jilleo. Chujeoma sijakhae neomanui ujureul boyeobwa. Pyeolcheobwa… sijakhae… ije sijakhae… neoman-ui ujureul boyeobwa.

.

.

.

**Main chara : Yewook, slight Haehyuk, Kangteuk and Hanchul and Luna f(x).**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Alergi kah anda sekalian dengan NC, RATE M, MPREG, BOYS LOVE? Silahkan klik 'back' dari laman anda. Ingat, saya telah mengingatkan anda sekalian.**

**Disclaimer : Oppadeul just a human who lived in our heart. **

**Summary : "My little prince, now I'll ride you and this night is our eternal night."**

**.**

**ETERNAL NIGHT WITH MY LITTLE PRINCE by CHO YEONG GI**

**Please enjoy**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

Matahari siang itu bersinar terik, membuat butiran-butiran keringat mengalir deras dari kulit manusia-manusia itu. Minuman dingin yang segar menjadi pilihan pertama untuk menghilang kan dahaga akibat beraktivitas di bawah sinar terik matahari itu. Tak terkecuali tiga orang namja tampan, err… salah satunya bisa dikatakan cantik. Ketiga namja ini sedang menikmati jus mereka masing-masing di dalam kelasnya.

"Yesung-hyung… kau melihat apa sih dari tadi?" Tanya namja yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu kepada namja tertua di antara mereka bertiga. Ia sangat bingung melihat hyungnya yang senang menatap keluar jendela dan seperti mengamati sebuah objek yang menarik untuk dilihat serta setelahnya ia akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sangat aneh, itulah anggapan namja cantik itu.

"Aku hanya melihat pemandangan yang indah Hyukie-yah~~" jawab namja itu tanpa mengalihkan mata nya dari objek indah yang sedang diperhatikannya itu.

"Apa yang indah dari sekumpulan anak sekolah dasar itu sih hyung?" kali ini namja dengan fishy-eyes yang bertanya pada Yesung.

'Kekekekekeke~~~ kalian tidak tahu saja. Mereka itu sangat indah.' Kata-kata itu tertelan begitu saja begitu ingin dikeluarkan oleh namja tampan itu, ia tak mau predikat namja aneh nya semakin parah jika kalimat tadi terlontar dari mulutnya.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Yesung POV^

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan biasa yang selalu kulalui jika menuju rumah ku. Akan tetapi aku singgah terlebih dahulu ke sebuah sekolah dasar. Sekolah dasar yang dekat dengan sekolah menengah atas yang menjadi tempat ku menimba ilmu pengetahuan.

Saat aku tiba di depan gerbang sekolah itu, namja manis berusia sepuluh tahun segera menyambutku dan tersenyum senang saat aku datang.

"Yesung-hyung! Akhirnya hyung datang juga, hyung tau? Wookie sudah menunggu hyung selama lima menit, hyung lama." Rajuk namja manis itu pada ku.

"Aishhh, mianhae chagiya." Ujarku, dan segera saja pipi namja manis itu merona saat ku katakan hal itu. "Aku hanya telat lima menit dan kau sudah memajukan bibirmu sepanjang lima sentimeter ? Bagaimana jika aku telat sejam? Omona… sepanjang apa nanti bibir milik istri ku ini?" Tanya ku kembali menggoda nya.

Kalian bingung? Aku menyebut namja mungil di hadapanku ini sebagai istri ku? Huh, tak usah sampai seperti itu. Aku memang sudah menikah dengan namja yang sekarang mengamit lenganku dan berjalan dengan riangnya menuju rumah kami berdua.

""Wookie-yah~~ hari ini kau mau makan apa? Kita belanja dulu ya? Lagi pula isi kulkas sudah kosong saat kuperiksa tadi pagi." Ucapku saat kami di dekat supermarket di area perumahan kami.

"Ung, tadi Wookie juga memeriksa isi kulkas, hyung. Kulkas kita memang kosong, baru saja Wookie ingin meminta mu membawa kita ke swalayan, eh hyung sudah mengajak. Hmm~~ kita makan nasi putih hangat dengan kuah yang kemarin hyung masak itu ya? Rasanya enak sekali! Wookie ketagihan, hyung. Nde?" celotehnya riang saat menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Baiklah… ayo kita belanja."

0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung! Hyung tau? Eomma tadi menelpon, eomma bilang mereka berempat akan pulang dua minggu lagi. Ukh! Lama sekali hyung, Wookie sudah merindukan mereka." Ujarnya saat menyantap makanan yang telah selesai kumasak itu.

"Apa kau hanya merindukan mereka saja chagiya? Aku di sini pun kau tidak puas hm?" khukhukhu… entah kenapa dengan menggodanya dan membuatnya memajukan bibirnya itu membuat ku senang.

"Aishhh… hyung. Lain tau! Kalau ada appa dan eomma, mereka akan memanjakan Wookie. Hyung memang memanjakan Wookie, tapi hyung juga sering meledek Wookie. Appa dan Eomma kan sayang Wookie, jadinya mereka gak akan meledek Wookie seperti hyung." Benar kan, ia kembali memajukan bibir merah nya itu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Chagiya~~ ayo cepat bangun. Kamu hari ini ada acara pertemuan rutin orang tua kan?" aku membangunkan istriku yang entah kenapa malas sekali untuk terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

"Wookie gak mau hyung! Appa sama Eomma belum pulang dari jalan-jalan nya. Mereka berempat lupa acara penting ini. Ukh. Wookie gak mau pergi ke sekolah hari ini!" istriku ini kembali merajuk dibalik selimut baby blue nya itu.

"Bahkan dengan aku sebagai pengganti orang tua kita kamu tetap gak mau pergi Wookie-yah?" mendengar pernyataan ku itu segera saja Wookie keluar dari balik selimutnya itu dan menatapku dengan mata indahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Jinjja? Hyung mau datang? Uh~~ hyung saranghae!" ujar nya dan segera memerangkapku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Karena hyung baik, Wookie akan mengabulkan permintaan hyung. Nde? Biar kita impas, nde?" tambahnya dengan tetap memeluk leherku.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah, hyung mau ciuman selamat pagi dari mu setiap pagi, ciuman selamat datang saat kita pulang sekolah dan ciuman selamat malam saat kita tidur. Eoh?" Tanya ku kembali menggodanya tanpa ada maksud lainnya, murni hanya ingin melihat rona merah muda itu terlukis di pipi nya.

"Ung…" ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencium bibir ku sekilas.

"Eh? Mwo? Wookie-yah?" Tanya ku yang sangat terkejut mendapatkan ciuman yang walaupun hanya sekilas itu.

Aku tersenyum senang saat kembali menemukan rona merah itu, kuusap pipinya dan membelai rambutnya. Ia hanya menyamankan badan kecilnya itu di dalam pelukanku.

"Cha, khajja! Wookie-yah mandi ya. Kamu tidak mau kita terlambat kan? Ppali-ya!" perintah ku dan segera membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya itu. "Hyung siapkan bekal makan siang kita dulu, kalau sudah selesai segera turun untuk sarapan. Arachi?"

"Ne, Wookie mengerti. Sangat mengerti." Bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi, aku pun segera turun ke dapur dan menyiapkan bekal makan siang kami. Sembari menyiapkan makanan-makanan itu, aku jadi teringat kembali pertemuan pertama ku dengan Wookie.

.

^Flashback on^

.

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu kesal saat umma menarik paksa kedua lenganku agar mengikuti mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Aissssh! Umma! Kenapa aku harus dipaksa ikut sih! Aku mau pergi dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Aissh umma… ini kan malam minggu! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti acara kangen-kangenan kalian dengan teman lama kalian itu huh, lagipula itu kan acara orang tua yang sudah menikah." Ujar ku ketus dan lumayan tidak suka diajak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kim Jong Woon. Bisakah kau berhenti memberontak dan menuruti kemauan kami, kedua orang tua mu?" bagus! Sekarang appa sudah berbicara, tamatlah riwayat mu Kim Jong Woon!

"Baiklah appa… aku ikuti kemauan kalian kali ini." Ujar ku pasrah dan umma ku kini tersenyum senang melihat kepasrahanku.

0o0o0o0o0

Aku dan appa beserta umma sudah tiba di tempat yang dikatakannya tadi, mereka mengajak ku ke sebuah restaurant mewah. Ya ampun, jarang sekali mereka seperti ini. Apa sebegitu istimewanya teman lama mereka itu.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya kami menunggu teman appa dan umma. Tak lama, kulihat sepasang suami-istri menghampiri meja kami dan dapat kulihat pula appa dan umma tersenyum senang melihat suami-istri itu.

"Hankyungie~~ Heechullie~~ maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Tadi si kecil kami susah sekali dibujuk agar mau pergi bersama kami. Cha. Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Jeongmal bogoshippo." Ujar sang istri. Ukh… tunggu dulu ia memakai celana? Suaranya juga agak berat? Wait. Dia namja? Jadi sang istri… tidak mungkin! Yang satunya lagi gagah perkasa begitu. Omona~~ ternyata ada juga yang seperti umma.

"Gwaenchanna Jung Soo-ya. Ayo silahkan duduk dulu." Tawar umma pada mereka.

Dan saat kedua orang itu duduk, aku dapat melihat namja kecil yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik punggung sang appa. Omona~~ neomu kyeopta.

"Wookie-yah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang appa pada anak yang manis itu.

"Ung. Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Apa kabar ahjusshi, ahjumma, hyung." Salam anak itu pada kami bertiga. Umma yang melihat kepolosan yang dibuat Ryeowook menjadi senang dan mencubiti pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Anehnya, anak itu malah menghampiri ku dan tersenyum malu.

"Wae?" Tanya ku yang agak terpesona dengan senyuman malu-malunya itu.

"Hyung, pipi Wookie sakit. Hyung usap ya?" tanyanya dengan santainya.

"EH?" aku hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya dengan ucapan bibir mungilnya itu.

"Hyung kan tunangan Wookie, hyung harus melindungi Wookie dong." Lagi, kalimat yang tak ku mengerti terlontar dari mulut anak manis di hadapanku ini.

"Adik kecil, kata-kata itu tak seharusnya keluar dari mulut mu kan?" huh, bisa olahraga jantung aku karena ulah anak ini.

"Apanya yang tak seharusnya? Itu kenyataannya kok. Jadi kalian sudah memberitahu uri Wookie?" appa menyangkal ucapan ku dan bertanya pada sosok appa si anak manis ini.

"Tentu saja Hankyungie, Wookie bahkan sudah tahu semenjak ia berusia lima tahun kalau ia telah kami jodohkan dengan anak mu." Oke! Aku juga tahu kalau aku pernah dijodohkan, tapi tidak dengan namja berusia sembilan tahun yang kini dengan asiknya mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuanku.

"Lihat! Young Woon-ah, Jung Soo-ya. Anak kalian kelihatannya sangat menyukai anak kami. Hahahaha, kita percepat saja pernikahannya. Bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi?" umma bertanya dengan santainya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, huh.

"Kau harus mengikuti keinginan kami kali ini Kim Jong Woon, tak ada bantahan." Daebak. Kini appa kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan suara tegas, dan aku kembali tak bisa membantahnya.

.

^Flashback off^

.

"Hyuuuuuuuunnnngggg… Wookie sudah selesai! Hyung ayo berangkat." Teriakkan Wookie benar-benar mengacaukan lamunanku. Segera saja kupercepat kegiatanku, kurang dari sepuluh menit aku sudah siap dan menghampiri Wookie yang juga sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ayo berangkat chagiya." Ajak ku dan segera melangkah ke arah pintu utama dengan Wookie yang mengekor di belakangku.

"Changkamman. Hyung lupa sesuatu." Ucapnya sebelum kami keluar dari rumah, Wookie menarik tanganku sehingga membuat ku sedikit tertunduk. Dan kembali ia mencuri sebuah ciuman dari ku pagi ini.

"Hei…"

"Ini ciuman selamat jalan dari Wookie, hyung." Ujarnya dan segera berlari ke luar rumah.

"Waow, Wookie-yah… seserius itu kah? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi lalu menyelinap ke kamarmu dan menerjang mu saat itu juga." Ujar ku sedikit frustasi dengan kelakuan 'berani' Wookie pagi ini.

"Hyung… ppali-ya!" teriakkan dari suara tenor Wookie membuatku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ku pasrah dan segera mengunci pintu rumah kami serta segera menyusul si kecil yang tak bisa diam itu.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Wookie-yah, oppa tampan di sana kakak mu ya?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang menghentikan langkah kaki Wookie saat kembali ke bangku nya.

"Luna-yah? Wae?"

"Aku menyukai kakak mu. Hehehehe, boleh ya dia untukku?" Tanya Luna terus terang dan ini langsung membuat Wookie kembali ke bangkunya dan menjawab pertanyaan Luna dengan ketus.

"Dia itu milik Wookie, Luna-yah jangan berani bilang itu lagi. Arachi! Dia itu suami Wookie!" Wookie pun pergi meninggalkan Luna yang menatapnya tak percaya. Oh yeah, uri Ryeowookie cemburu karena suaminya di lirik oleh yeoja lain. Posesif.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

Aishhhh, Luna-yah menyebalkan! Wookie benci! Hhhh… dari pada memikirkan yeoja itu mendingan Wookie masak sesuatu aja. Hmmm… buat apa ya? Wookie bingung, Yesung-hyung mau makan apa ya? Ah, buat ramyeon aja. Wookie kan gak bisa buat yang lain. Yosh! Wookie harus belajar masak mulai sekarang, harus bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak dan lezat untuk Yesung-hyung. Hyung, bersabar ya. Wookie pasti jadi istri yang pandai memasak!

Selesai memasak air untuk ramyeon instan kami, aku mendengar telepon rumah kami berbunyi.

"Ne, changkamman," ku langkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu dan mengangkat telepon itu "yoboseyo? Oh, Donghae-hyung. Ne, Yesung-hyung sedang tidur. Ada apa? Apa ada pesan? Nanti Wookie sampaikan. Ung, baik. Ne, annyeong hyung."

"Siapa yang menelpon chagiya?"

"Eh? Hyung sudah bangun? Itu tadi Donghae-hyung, katanya kaset yang hyung minta ke Eunhyuk-hyung sudah ada dan hyung di suruh mengambilnya. Emang kaset apa hyung?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran karena tadi Donghae-hyung tak mau bilang itu kaset apa.

"Anni, hanya kaset film biasa." Jawab Yesung-hyung singkat.

"Ung, hyung… tadi Wookie masak ramyeon, hyung mau? Ayo kita makan hyung." Ajakku, dan aku pun menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung-hyung.

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Wookie-yah. Aku pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk-ah sebentar. Pulangnya mau dibelikan apa?" Tanya Yesung saat akan pergi.

"Ah, belikan es krim saja. Nde? Pulangnya jangan lama-lama ya hyung." Jawab Wookie yang masih fokus menatap televisi di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kunci pintu ya. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal. Arachi?"

"Ne hyung. Josimhae hyung." Setelah mendengar itu, Yesung pun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, ada yang ketinggalan hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku lupa mengambil ciuman selamat jalan ku." Bersamaan dengan itu, kini kedua bibir tipis itu saling bertaut dan berpagutan lembut. Saat keduanya terpisah, nampaklah muka Ryeowook yang merona malu dan Yesung yang menyeringai senang. "Nah, kalau begini kan aku tenang meninggalkan mu. Annyeong chagiya." Yesung segera berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sibuk mengatur nafas serta jantungnya. Walaupun sedari tadi ia yang mencuri kecupan singkat dari suaminya itu, namun tadi itu bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Yang tadi itu adalah sebuah pagutan dan Ryeowook merasa panas karenanya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Heyo! Bermesraan saja. Mana film yang kupesan itu?" Yesung menegur pelan sepasang kekasih yang saling memagut ketika ia datang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum salah tingkah saat Yesung memergoki mereka sedang berciuman.

"Nih hyung. Eh hyung… tumben kau mau menonton film yadong? Yang sesama jenis pula. Kau seperti kami juga yang hyung?" Eunhyuk bertanya bingung sembari menyerahkan film yang diinginkan oleh Yesung.

"Yeah, aku mungkin lebih parah dari kalian berdua. Cha. Aku pinjam dulu." Yesung berniat pergi dari tampat itu saat melihat tangan nakal Donghae mulai merambat ke pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ne, kembalikan besok ya hyung. Soalnya si evil magnae itu juga ingin meminjamnya. Errr~~ aku tak yakin keadaan uri Minnie akan baik-baik saja besok lusa." Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu sembari menggeliat tidak nyaman akibat ulah Donghae.

"Ne araseo. Araseo." Yesung pun melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Uang sewanya besok ya hyung." Teriak Donghae saat Yesung sudah beranjak dari kamar Eunhyuk "Yeah, chagiya. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang sempat tertunda." Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk langsung memagut bibir hangat namjanya itu, membuat desahan mengalun dengan merdunya dari bibir keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung… kau sedang apa? Aku malam ini tidur dengan mu ya hyung?" Ryeowook mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yesung, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ya, selama ini mereka memang tidur terpisah. Yesung yang memintanya, ia takut kalau ia akan lepas kendali jika dibiarkan tidur dengan Ryeowook tiap malamnya.

Ryeowook pun masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Yesung. Dilihatnya lampu kamar mandi yang menyala serta bunyi shower yang dinyalakan oleh Yesung.

"Oh, Yesung-hyung sedang mandi. Pantas aja, Wookie panggil tapi gak dijawab."

Kini perhatian Ryeowook teralihkan ke laptop hitam milik Yesung yang layar nya menyala di atas tempat tidur Yesung.

"Ung… Yesung-hyung sedang menonton apa sih?"

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang ditonton oleh Yesung, Ryeowook pun memutar ulang film yang sempat di-pause oleh Yesung dan ia juga memakai headset yang terpasang disana.

Sementara itu Yesung yang sedang di dalam kamar mandi sedang berusaha mendinginkan tubuh dan pikirannya, terutama juniornya di bawah sana. Padahal film yang ditontonnya kurang 'hot' tapi dengan membayangkan ia yang di dalam film itu dan sedang melakukan adegan tersebut dengan sang istri tercinta membuatnya benar-benar 'turn on'.

"Uhhhh…" lenguhnya saat sudah berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Segera saja ia memakai pakaian yang sempat ia lepaskan dan keluar dari kamar mandinya itu.

Namun, betapa tercengang nya ia saat menemukan objek fantasi liarnya selama ini sedang duduk dengan badan bergetar dan gelisah di atas ranjangnya, parahnya lagi istrinya itu sedang menonton film yang sebelumnya ia tonton.

"Omona! Wookie-yah!" panggilnya dan segera menutup laptopnya dengan kasar.

"Hyung~" panggil Wookie dengan nada yang membuat Yesung tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya detik ini juga.

"Ne Wookie… kenapa kau di sini dan tidak tidur di kamar mu? Cepat tidur, aku tak mau kau sakit karena tidur terlalu larut." Yesung hanya bisa bertanya gugup dan segera menyuruh Wookie untuk segera ke kamarnya.

"Hyung~ hyungdeul yang di film tadi sedang melakukan apa? Mereka sepertinya sedang bermain ya hyung?" Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan polosnya dan ini tentunya membuat Yesung mengerang frustasi.

"Itu permainan orang dewasa Wookie. Sudah, cepat ke kamar mu."

"Apa kita bisa bermain seperti itu?"

DEG

Pertanyaan yang kelewat polos itu benar-benar membuat Yesung ingin memecahkan kepala nya saat itu juga.

"Anni-ya. Permainan itu hanya untuk orang dewasa yang saling mencintai, dan permainan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sudah menikah saja." Bohong, bohong jika Yesung mengatakan permainan itu hanya untuk orang yang saling mencintai kalau nyatanya banyak orang yang tidak saling mencintai melakukan itu hanya untuk kepuasaan pribadinya saja.

"Hyung, hyung lupa. Kita ini sudah menikah, dan kita juga saling mencintai kan? Atau hyung tidak mencintai Wookie lagi? Makanya hyung tidak mau melakukan permainan tadi?"

Oh god. Sungguh Yesung harus pintar mengolah perkataan yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Aku tentu saja mencintaimu Wookie. Tapi permainan itu, hanya boleh dilakukan saat kau dewasa dan saat kau sudah siap. Kumohon kau mengerti, aku tak mau melakukannya dan membuatmu kesakitan karena kau belum siap. Nde?" Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan rasa kecewa itu.

"Gak harus jadi dewasa kan hyung? Kalau Wookie sudah siap nya sekarang gak harus sampai Wookie dewasa dulu kan? Hyung, saranghae… jeongmal saranghae."

Muka memerah karena malu, tatapan mata yang memohon Yesung untuk melakukannya sekarang juga, bibir yang kissable itu juga seakan memohon untuk dinodai dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang menggeliat manja dan memeluk Yesung dengan manjanya.

Damn, Yesung kembali merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

"Chagiya, jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memintanya."

Yesung segera melumat bibir manis milik istrinya itu, membawa keduanya ke dalam pagutan hangat.

Yesung melumat bibir kecil Ryeowook seakan-akan ia takkan pernah puas dengan bibir itu, dan ia memang takkan pernah puas.

Digigitnya bibir bawah Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook mengerang tertahan, segera saja ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Ryeowook.

Mengabsen satu persatu, inchi perinchi luasnya mulut hangat Ryeowook. Memagut hangat lidah Ryeowook. Bergelut dengan lidah itu dan saling memagut. Ryeowook kecil yang sedang dikuasai nafsu hanya membalas pagutan itu dengan tak kalah hangatnya.

"Nghh…" desahan tertahan Ryeowook dan tangan kecil yang mendorong dada bidang Yesung membuat sang suami mengerti kalau istrinya itu kehabisan nafas.

Maka, dilepaskannya pagutan hangat itu. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang berceceran tak lupa benang-benang tipis yang tercipta karena mereka melepaskan pagutan itu.

Sementara Ryeowook sibuk mengatur nafasnya, bibir tipis Yesung sibuk menjelajah leher putih dan mulus milik istrinya itu.

"Akhhh… hyung appo." Rintih Ryeowook saat Yesung menggigiti lehernya itu, menimbulkan luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Yesung pun segera mengecup bekas gigitannya itu, menjilatinya dan menyesap bekas luka itu. Menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari bibir mungil Ryeowook menggantikan rintihan kesakitannya tadi.

"Chagiya, setelah ini jangan kau hentikan aku. Aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau berkata hentikan. Jadi, apa kau sudah siap? Jika tidak, maka kita hentikan saja… aku tak mau melukai mu…"

Ucapan Yesung itu terhenti dengan ciuman singkat dari Ryeowook.

"Lakukan hyung… Wookie mau hyung yang melakukannya saat ini juga."

Seringai mengerikan tercipta di bibir Yesung, ia singkirkan semua benda yang menganggu aktivitasnya nanti dan segera saja ia baringkan tubuh Ryeowook yang pasrah saja dengan perlakuannya itu.

Yesung kembali mengecup Ryeowook, perlahan dan satu persatu.

Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang, turun ke kening nya, dikecupnya pula kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook dengan lembut perlahan ciuman itu merambat ke hidung Ryeowook dan berlabuh ke pipi chubby Ryeowook dan turun sedikit untuk menggigit halus telinga sang istri yang terkikik geli karena ulahnya itu. Lalu merambat naik lagi dan kembali membawa bibir hangat Ryeowook ke dalam pagutan mesra itu lagi.

Ryeowook merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu, ia merasa dicintai dengan perlakuan lembut itu.

Selama menciumi Ryeowook, tangan Yesung pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu telah berhasil melepaskan semua kancing piyama sea green Ryeowook.

Dan kini, ciuman itu turun untuk melahap tonjolan kecil di dada Ryeowook.

Tubuh Ryeowook menggelinjang dan desahan kenikmatan tak henti-hentinya dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook.

Mendengar desahan yang seakan-akan memintanya untuk terus menguluminya itu, Yesung pun semakin gencar melahap nipple kecil itu, sesekali ia gigiti dan disapukannya lidah hangatnya itu ke dada Ryeowook. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam untuk memanjakan kembarannya yang lain.

Tangan itu pun beralih untuk membuka celana piyama Ryeowook. Oh yeah, Yesung kini melanggar perintahnya sendiri agar Ryeowook segera tidur. Kalau sudah begini, Ryeowook akan tidur terlalu malam.

Celana yang menghalangi nya itu sudah disingkirkan, Ryeowook yang benar-benar polos tanpa busana terpampang di hadapan Yesung.

Memandangi tubuh indah milik istrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya yang seutuhnya membuat Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyung~ jangan memandangi Wookie seperti itu. Wookie malu~" ujar Ryeowook dengan muka yang sudah merona dengan liarnya.

"Aku hanya memandangi tubuh indah istriku, khukhukhu… tonight, such a beautiful night."

Yesung pun kini menanggalkan pakaiannya dan ia sama polosnya dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang berada di bawahnya. Ryeowook terpana melihat tubuh indah Yesung.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat chagiya?" Tanya Yesung menggoda, dan ia biarkan saja tangan kecil Ryeowook menjamah tubuhnya itu. Serta-merta diarahkannya tangan itu ke sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"Sshhh…" erangnya saat tangan kecil Ryeowook berusaha memijatnya, Ryeowook pun berinisiatif melakukannya sesuai dengan apa yang dilakukan di film yang tadi ditontonnya itu.

Biarpun kini ia merasakan kenikmatan, akan tetapi Yesung tak mau merasakannya sendirian. Tangannya pun turut meremas milik Ryeowook yang sangat mungil itu, membuat mulut Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengulum miliknya itu mengerang pelan.

Berbagi kehangatan, desahan, dan kelembutan yang membawa mereka berdua ke surga dunia.

Ya, malam ini mereka akan melakukannya. Melakukan hubungan yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri itu.

Yesung pun kini membaringkan kembali tubuh Ryeowook yang tadinya terduduk di hadapannya.

"Wookie, aku akan memulainya. Dan tolong jangan hentikan aku." Selesai berkata seperti itu Yesung kembali melumat bibir ranum Ryeowook yang kini sudah membengkak dan memerah itu. Sementara itu, jari telunjuknya merasuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Dalam pagutan hangat itu Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan, terlebih lagi saat jari kedua dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Erangan itu melesak keluar saat jari ketiga Yesung ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung… neomu appo!" pekik Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung mendiamkan sesaat ketiga jarinya itu. Dan saat dikiranya Ryeowook sudah beradaptasi dengan ketiga jarinya itu, Yesung menggerakkan jari-jarinya itu dengan tempo pelan dan kemudian menjadi semakin kencang.

"AKKHHH…"

Ya! Gotcha! Yesung pun sudah menemukan sweetspot milik Ryeowook, berkali-kali dihujamnya titik itu dan membuat tubuh kecil Ryeowook makin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Hyung…enak."

Bukan hanya satu titik saja yang dimanja oleh Yesung, kesejatian Ryeowook yang kecil itu pun juga turut dimanja oleh Yesung. Dikulumnya dengan ritme yang teratur, dijilatnya dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu dan dipermainkannya juga twinsball di bawah sana yang setia memasok cairan cinta untuk kesejatian Ryeowook.

Dengan tiga titik kenikmatannya yang dimanja seperti itu, kali ini tak pelak lagi Ryeowook memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya ke dalam mulut Yesung, tak ada perasaan jijik yang diperlihatkan oleh Yesung. Ia pun kini menghisap kesejatian Ryeowook dengan sangat bernafsu dan menjilati cairan cinta Ryeowook yang sedikit mengalir tak berarah saat dikeluarkan tadi.

Berbagi rasa cairan itu, mereka berdua pun kini saling memagut dan menyelami mulut hangat keduanya.

"Wookie-yah, sekarang?"

Ryeowook hanya memandangi wajah tampan suaminya itu, matanya yang sayu tersabut kabut kenikmatan itu nampak sangat memabukkan untuk dipandangi Yesung terlalu lama.

Tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk singkat, itulah tanda yang ditunggu oleh Yesung dan itu pulalah yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook.

Kedua kaki kecil Ryeowook kini dilebarkannya, sehingga lubang hangat Ryeowook terlihat menggoda untuk dipandangi mata lapar Yesung.

"Bersiaplah…"

Yesung meraba paha dalam Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook menggelinjang geli. Dan kini diarahkannya kejantanannya yang sudah menegang seratus persen itu.

Pelan dan perlahan dimasukkannya kepala kejantanannya itu ke dalam lubang hangat Ryeowook.

"AKHHHH!" teriakkan kesakitan itu terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook, mendengar itu Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sesaat dan kembali memanja kesejatian kecil milik Ryeowook. Setelah merasa Ryeowook tak kesakitan lagi kini Yesung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan dalam sekali sentak semuanya dimasukkan olehnya.

"AKKKKKKKKHHHHHH APPPOOO HYUNG!" teriakan Ryeowook kali ini tak hanya mengandung kesakitan namun juga sedikit perasaan lega, penuh dan ini memang sudah yang seharusnya.

"My little prince, now I'll ride you and this night is our eternal night."

Yesung hanya memberikan jeda sebentar dan ia kini sudah mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang hangat Ryeowook.

Rintihan kesakitan Ryeowook sudah berganti dengan lenguhan kenikmatan saat intensitas kecepatan kejantanan Yesung di dalamnya semakin cepat.

"Ukhh… akkkh…sshhhh"

Desahan eortis menggema malam itu, di malam pertama mereka. Lenguhan kenikmatan berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh keduanya. Semakin cepat gerakan yang mereka lakukan maka semakin kencang pula desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir keduanya.

"Hyung… Wookie mau… ukkhhh…"

"Tunggu sebentar chagiya… sebentar lagi"

Yesung sadar betul kalau istrinya itu akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya itu. Namun ia masih belum tau kapan ia akan sampai juga.

Tangan Yesung mencengkram pelan kesejatian Ryeowook dan ujung kesejatian itu ditahannya dengan ibu jarinya.

Hal ini membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerang frustasi karena hasratnya yang tak segera dikeluarkan.

"Sssssh… Hyung, sakit." Erang Ryeowook tak tahan dengan perlakuan Yesung yang lumayan menyiksanya itu.

Lima belas menit pun telah berlalu dan Yesung baru melepaskan 'penyiksaannya' terhadap kesejatian sang istri.

"Chagiya…" erangnya saat semua hasrat cintanya ia keluarkan tepat didalam lubang hangat istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh…" desah Ryeowook lega saat ia bisa mengeluarkan hasrat yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh suaminya itu.

Cairan cinta mereka berdua membasahi ranjang tempat mereka bercinta. Cairan itu memgalir keluar dari lubang hangat Ryeowook yang terlalu kecil untuk menampung seluruh hasrat yang dikeluarkan oleh Yesung. Cairan cinta milik Ryeowook pun membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Mereka berdua kini terbaring dengan nafas yang tak teratur dan jangan lupakan jejak keringat yang masih mengalir serta membalut tubuh indah mereka berdua.

"Little prince…" panggil Yesung, entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan itu, bagaimanapun juga Ryeowook adalah pangeran kecilnya yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Yesung kemudian memagut singkat bibir merah merkah Ryeowook dan mengecup singkat kening yang masih berbalutkan keringat itu.

"Na do hyung. Wookie juga mencintai Yesung-hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dan menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

"Chagiya… mulai sekarang panggil aku yeobo." Kembali dipagutnya bibir Ryeowook yang sudah memerah dengan maksimalnya.

"Araseo yeobo…"

"…"

"…"

Tak ada lagi komunikasi yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menyambut datangnya sang dewi malam dengan cinta dan penyatuan yang indah.

Dengkuran pelan dari keduanya serta helaan nafas yang teratur menjadi lullaby pengantar mereka berdua ke alam bawah sadar mereka.

Senyum indah terkembang dari keduanya saat mereka berdua saling mengeratkan pelukan terhadap sang terkasih.

Malam yang indah itu, penuh dengan cinta. Dan keabadian dalam hubungan suami-istri itu pun kini telah mereka reguk.

Cinta yang sejati tak memerlukan usia sebagai penghalang untuk bersatu. Saat kita sudah siap melakukannya dengan sang terkasih yang sah, saat itu pula kita bisa menyerahkan segala yang kita miliki pada sang terkasih yang tepat.

.

.

.

SELESAI!

*tarik nafas* *buang nafas*

Oyyyyy, **IRA JULIAN! NOONA'A WOOKIE PONA'A YESUNGIE~~~** Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida. Saranghaneun uri IRA. Saengil chukkae hamnida. Ira! Gue masih muda dari lo 4 bulan 16 hari ya. Jadi lo tua. T-U-A. *obsesi pengen jadi dongsaeng*

Ra~~~~ *manggil dengan nada manis manja*

*lempar telur ke Ira*

*lempar tepung juga*

*ngasih Ira ke Wookie*

Wookie-yah~~~ Ira siap dijadiin udon goreng!

*ngibrit kabur*

Ira! Udah gue buatin nih b'day fanfic buat lo. Semoga berkenan~~ *bow* ini udah gue re-read ampe 3 kali tapi gatau deh ini udah bagus apa belum. Gak percaya ini udah dire-read ampe 3 kali? Tanya Yue-jumma aja, dia seneng banget dengan kata-kata NC nya. Dasar, anak sama umma sama aja. *pout*

Heyo, fic ini juga untuk YEWOOK SHIPPER di luar sana yang sekarang tenggelam oleh KYUMIN SHIPPER, tapi Key juga berada di dua shipper itu. Namun, tetap Eunhyukkie chagiya di hati. *get geplaked*

Tapi entah kenapa selalu gak pernah yakin dengan penulisan NC seperti ini. Tapinya juga, gak kuat buat bikin eksplisit NC. Jadi yadongers jangan gebukin Key ya kalau ini kurang hot. Key masih harus belajar ke yadong master. *ngelirik laki sendiri sama salah satu ahjumma nya Key* Kekekekekekeke.

Akhir kata, fanfic ini diakhiri dengan :

Ada yang mau nge-review? Atau ada yang mau nge-flame? Hmmm~ nge-concrit juga dipersilahkan.

Saranghae yeorobun~~~~~


End file.
